


A Guide to My New Series

by MistyShadows



Series: Through the Veil and Back [1]
Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, guardian spirits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyShadows/pseuds/MistyShadows
Summary: This a guide to my new series “Through the Veil and Back” This guide is for you guys and to help me navigate and write this story. I don’t know when part one will be posted though so bear with me here!
Relationships: Jisa/Treven (Valdemar), Moondance k'Treva/Starwind k'Treva, Randale/Shavri (Valdemar), Vanyel Ashkevron/Stefen
Series: Through the Veil and Back [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128122





	1. Chapter 1

Okay so first Guardian’s names are two words like Hollow Dusk or Winter Slate.

Now let me start on their history. Nearly 10,000 years ago there was the Dark Rebellion. They wanted power and that other ‘take over the world’ shit. When they realized they were losing the war, Broken Star, their leader, created the Veil and separated the Guardians from their mortals. More or less mortals could not see them anymore, so the Guardians in hopes protecting them, made mortals forget their existence, leaving behind vague legends.

A bit about the Guardians themselves. First of, each of them has a staff. The staff is colored and powered by their main gift. Each Guardians has three gifts. The primary one and two secondary. They all have the power to use the other gifts, but very weakly. There also the tribes, each Guardian comes from one. The Guardians are born by just manifesting, more or less the Gods make that happen in the spirit world and they take 10,000 years to mature. When a Guardian turns traitor (the rules and stuff about how a Guardian is considered traitor will be in the next chapter) their powers are drained away, and they turn dark and it is the equivalent of having giant sign with the word ‘TRAITOR’ on it. Now their powers are drained, the truly evil turn to drawing power from darkness and evil itself, giving them dark power.

Now one of the occupations for Guardian is to become a mercenary. The Gods use the mercenaries to fight off demons (these demons are not from the Abyssal plane) Most Guardians are mercenaries.

Now back to where the Veil came into place and after the Guardians erased all the mortal’s memories. They turned to the Omens of Time, the Omens of Time were the very structure of the universe. When it spoke to the Guardians, it gave them a prophecy

_When you finally break the veil_

_You will be in unseen chaos_

_Chaos that cannot be seen with the eye alone_

_Mortals will only remember the legends of you_

_But there is darkness hiding_

_Biding its time in the shadows_

_It’s very name is darkness_

_And you will face a familiar foe_

_Your saviors are the frozen warrior assassin_

_The soldiers of fire and ice_

_And a silent grief stricken mortal separated from others and feared_

_You and a long time enemy will face on the battlefield_

_Foes will finally meet and a vision will be changed_

_And a life changing death will be prevented_

_Traitors shall be banished and exiled_

_But the darkness cannot be simply killed though_

_For it returns every single time_

_Destroy the place it hides between life and death_

_For then when you slay the darkness it will never come back again_

_Return the world to the order it was in before the veil_

_And you will forever prosper in peace_

So at the beginning of _Magic’s Price_ they finally break the Veil and all that stuff.

And that was chapter one of my guide 


	2. Chapter 2

So now you have some history, here are some of the rules

  * A Guardian can sometimes be held accountable for their mortals actions 
  * A Guardian cannot banish another Guardian to the spirit world
  * Only authorized assassins can banish a Guardian to the Judgement Hall
  * A Guardian cannot prod their mortal to do evil 



This is not the complete list as I will make more laws as I go along

The Judgement Hall is the place law breaking Guardians are sent so the Judges can judge their actions and see which circle of hell they will be exiled to and for how long or if their actions were justified.

Now you know the rules and some background, here are some things about specific Guardians 

Broken Shadow (Vanyel’s Guardian) has separate personality called _Temper. Temper_ is her persona for when she involved in rituals, ritual combat, and battles. Sometimes _Temper_ will not immediately go back to the back of her mind afterward and will sometimes linger. She is very has a short temper (hence the name) and is very short with people. You can also make _Temper_ come out if something really awful happens or if you mess with her mortal or bond-mate. If you provoke _Temper_ into a psychotic rage, you do not deserve anyone’s sympathy as you brought that onto yourself. Most of the Guardians know not to mess with _Temper_ as can and will hurt them if they mess with her. The Divine Council does not hold Broken Shadow responsible for anything _Temper_ does.

The Divine Council is more or less the advisors of the Gods. Each Guardian (or very rarely a mortal) represents one group or another, like there is a representative for Rethwellan, Valdemar, or even the Tayledras. The full list would be to long to put on here though.

Shattered Sun (Stefen’s Guardian) is a Knowledge Keeper. The Knowledge Keepers hold all the knowledge in existence. Everything, down to what some random person was thinking a few days ago.

Brook Fall (Withen’s Guardian) is a scout in Broken Shadow’s mercenary company

That is all the random tidbits I can think of at the moment.

Some more random information, lifebonds happen when two Guardian Spirits swear a god-blessed oath to each other, very few do this as you are bound in every way, shape, and form to the other person and very few are in love to the point of swearing this oath. They usually refer to the link or themselves as Oathbound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, this guide book may have more added onto it, but it just might be used for this story’s announcements and stuff. Within a couple of weeks part one of the story will be posted and you will finally be able to read it. See you in a couple of weeks, keep in mind I’m also juggling another story. Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> This guide is not complete and so things might not mentioned but this is to give you a lot of backstory and a lot of how things work. Also I don’t know if you noticed the Warrior Cats reference I slipped in. The reference I slipped in was the name “Broken Star” based slightly on the character Brokenstar from Warrior Cats, ‘cause Brokenstar was a villain to! This guide will have a another chapter or two to give you more information.


End file.
